frighteningpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy Theory
We hadn’t always been here. But the neighborhood has. Even before it was a neighborhood on earth this one had been here. Here for those that would be lost on those cursed grounds, here for those who would die long before their real life ever truly began, here for those who never really wanted to grow up. We come from different times and we come from different lives, but one thing remains true of all of us. We lived on the earthly realm of the neighborhood at some point in our lives and died long before our time was supposed to come. We don’t remember much of our lives in the cul-de-sac since the last member of our group joined us and certainly we won’t remember now when the next spirit comes, but here is what we do know: Rolf was the first to come here. Unlike most of us he was born in far off lands and even in the afterlife hasn’t lost the touch of his old world upbringing. He lived in the neighborhood before it was developed. The son of a shepherd, he and the rest of his family came to start a farm on the lands that would soon turn into the place we would all eventually reside in. He died in 1903. While he was on his way to town to buy farming supplies, he was shot and murdered by a hategroup against immigrants. He continues to go about the farms business on a daily basis, but is more than happy to occasionally neglect them to play with the other children of the neighborhood. Jonny was always the lonely child. In fact Rolf actually became his first human friend ever when he came to the cul-de-sac after his death. His parents moved onto the grounds of Rolf’s former farm not long after his death. With no other children around and no fieldwork to take up his time as it did Rolf’s Jonny drew into his own mind to a great extent. From the Plank was born. Together they wandered about the country side climbing trees and getting themselves in trouble. Sadly this didn’t last forever as a few years later Jonny became bedridden with illness. In 1922 the klu-klux-klan set his house on fire, burning it to the ground. Jonny's family managed to escape, but sadly, the same could not be said for Jonny. He saw his imaginary friend plank standing by him to his last breath. Even now in the afterlife without the countryside to play in Jonny still wastes much of his time frolicking through the backyards and streets. Eddy was the next to come. Eddy was born in New York City but moved to the neighborhood in 1932, just as the Great Depression was hitting full swing. The neighborhood while still different was beginning to take form from the fields of its past as families moved in and split up the lands that had once belonged to Rolf’s family. Always a schemer, Eddy looked to do anything to bring some comfort to his very bare family life even if it cost him the friendship of others. Eddy also never had a father figure since his real dad abandoned him and his mother when he was first born. From this Eddy's "brother" was created. Eventhough he was nothing more than a figment of his own imagination, Eddy looked up to him. Eddy died in 1939 after one of his grand plans to swindle a sap backfired. He drowned trying to cross the local river after trying to run away from the angry kids that he had tried to deceive. Even in the afterlife he keeps chasing after the almighty dollar. Sarah and Ed came together not too long after that. By the late 40’s the cul-de-sac had already nearly taken its final form as one of the preplanned developments that became popular in the post war era. As brother and sister growing up in the chaos of World War II, they both had various ways of escaping their lives as children of a GI and a working mother. Sarah became enraged and controlling as she sought to make sure that everyone around her knew that she was in charge, all in an attempt to copy off of her view of the hustle and bustle of her often working mother. Ed on the other hand went about it in a different way. He just shut it out entirely, in fact he shut out nearly everyone and everything in the world entirely becoming what appeared to be a complete idiot. Ed chose instead to become completely involved in the monster movies and comic books that began to pop up after the war had ended. When their father returned home after fighting in World War 2, he had gone insane form the terrorfying memories of fighting on the battlefield. He would beat his wife and psychically abuse Sarah and Ed. Eventually, Sarah, Ed, and their mother left their insane father and fled to the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. Their father was still responsible for paying child support for Ed and Sarah, but since he couldn't find a good paying job at all, he was barely able to afford it. He then decided to track down Sarah and Ed and murder them. It wasn't too long till he found them in Peach Creek. In a warm summer afternoon in 1953, Ed's father found Sarah playing at the nieghboorhood playground. He attempted to kill her but Ed interviend and sacraficed himself to save his little sister. Sarah became emotionally shatted by the loss of her only brother. She eventually blamed him for his own death and developed a deep rage for him. Two months later after Ed's death, his father came back to the playground that Sarah was playing at that day. That time she didn't survive. Even in the afterlife, Sarah still holds a deep rage agaisnt Ed for abandoning her, and Ed still does whatever he can to earn her forgiveness. Nazz came a time after the brother and sister. Nazz was a flower child, born to a pair of hippies turned establishment in the late 60’s. She was a naturally beautiful girl that had always had a way with boys and men alike. She lived life on a whim and would often go about flirting and playing without any intentions. She died in possibly the most horrible way of any children in the neighborhood. In August of 1979 a serial killer, who had broken out of a local asylum, had slipped into her house in the dead of night while she was having a sleepover with her friends. He tied up her friends and left them unharmed, and kidnapped Nazz. Her family and friends searched desprately for her. The whole neighboorhood pitched in, and numerous investigators tried to find out what happend to her. Unfortantly, she would never come home alive. In October of 1979, her body was found by the Gag factory in Lemon Brook. She was tourtcherd to death and murdered. The man responsible for her death was eventually found a short time after and was executed in 1982. In the trauma of these events she in a way similar to Ed shut out the world entirely and forgot of her parents and siblings, which is why in the afterlife she doesn’t ever receive demands from the non-existent parents unlike many of the others. This gives her much more time to lounge around and party as she often does. It didn’t take too long before Edd joined the rest of the neighborhood. He was the child of two highly controlling professionals in the age of greed that, despite their constant absence, dominated his life. As such Edd became quite the intellectual and a rather meek and shy figure. Always the curious type, he loved to experiment when given the time away from school and the constant chores of his parents. He was also never interested in sports or psychical activity. He died in school in 1985 during a dodge ball game at gym class. One of his classmates through a ball at him so hard that it knocked him unconscious. When he landed on the floor, his skull cracked open. He feel into a deep coma and died at the hospital a few days later. In the afterlife, he wears a hat to hide the scar of his injury that lead him to his untimely death. He also continued to follow the orders of parents long after his death. He never forgot about his fear of dodgeball either. Kevin was the next to join the group. He was born to the day of Edd’s death and is in many ways his polar opposite. Kevin came from a broken home and developed a bold personality. In life he was the cynical and angry and took it out on many of the other children. His abusive father would rarely pay him any attention in life and would end up bringing about the end of it. In a drunken rage his father beat him after Kevin attempted to stand up to him. He died on the way to the hospital in the winter of 1999. His father spent the rest of his life in prison. In the afterlife Kevin changed his perception to the opposite of what his life really was, with a distant father who would shower him with gifts, however he continued to maintain his bullying even in death. Jimmy was the next to come to the cul-de-sac. He never had a father figure, and was raised by his overly protective mother. This caused him to develop a very feminie personality. He was constantly tormented at school for it. People would judge him on the way he talked, act, and dressed. He was also very passive and was an easy target for the local bullies at his school. Every day he'd come home with brusies and injuries. When his mother confronted the school about it, they never took any action at all. The torment dragged on for years, and eventually, Jimmy caved into his own suffering. Jimmy commited sucide in 2000 by overdosing on tylenol. In the aftermath of his death, his mother won a lawsuit agaisnt Peach Creek Junior High for not taking action agaisnt the bullying that lead her son to his fate. The Kanker sisters were different from any other denizens of the cul-de-sac. They were never of the earthly plane of existence. Instead they are the children of demons not too dissimilar from the succubae of human lore. They seem to possess abilities impossible by the standards of the others, such as the ability to appear nearly anywhere instantly. They were sent from hell to torment the already tortured souls of the neighborhood. Surprisingly they are attracted to the Eds for unknown reasons, although it is speculated that they are the weakest willed members of the neighborhood and are seen as easy targets by them. Despite that they are universally loathed and often feared by everyone including the Eds. Category:Theories